Mikey's wet dream
by tealana
Summary: hehehe, sorry everyone. this is fiction has been in my head bouncing around for a couple years now. and had the chance to post it. anyway, mikey experiences something that he is unsure of and don't understand. how can he share his dreams to understand them and could he tell the one woman that he has infatuation with just like his brothers did in the past.
1. chapter 1

**Author note: I'm back! Who's ready for another ficcy about two TMNT OC's getting together, once again? Who, you may ask? Well the title is obvious in scripture and we all know the other party will be. (hee, hee) . The idea came to me while browsing over the net and accidently came across this website that other talented artists, which dabble drawing TMNT OC's as their own little comics or fan-artwork like but more explicit adult themes. The website is called and it is strictly forbidden to anyone under the age of 18 years.**

**The idea as I read this comic called 'the slut from channel 6' and 80's centric version of the TMNT as Irma (April's best friend and assistant) also exists. Created by comic author, Rubaka. Anyway, I'll get to the point...this comic I read is strictly adults only as it is explicit described nudity and high explicit sexual scenes. **

"**Uh-oh, I think that I have just been found out." **

**Swoosh! Ouch! *rubbing my toushie as I was grabbed by the scruff of the neck then pulled back and fell upon my butt, hard.* **

"**Just where, do you think—you are going, hmm?" Raph asked, standing over me.**

"**No where, special." I reply, trying to hide the evidence. "Ah-huh, what is this?" Raph said, snatching my notebook and browsed through the pages as he stopped and begun reading the summary, turning bright red then faced me with his jaggered narrowed slit glare. **

**I gulp, gave a small giggling grin then ran off as fast I could. Raph chased after me, drawing out both sai's, angrily shouted not realising that he had thrown my notebook over his shoulder before he begun the chase. "GET BACK HERE, YA LITTLE CRETIN!"**

"**CRETIN IS FOR GUYS NOT GIRLS!" I shouted back, correcting him. "DON'T YA DARE GETTING SASSY WITH ME, LITTLE MISSY!" He shouted back, chastely after me angrily.**

"**OH C'MON RAPHIE, IT IS JUST STORY. INQUIRING MINDS WANT TO KNOW!" I try to justify the situation and story idea, continued running for my life. "I DONT CARE, HOW'D EVEN KNOW ABOUT MY AFFAIRS WITH ANYONE, BLOODY PEEPING GENE!" Raph demanded. **

**Oaf!, ouch! Finally running into the one and only terrapin could save me. "Tealana? You ok?" Leo asked, helping me up to my feet then quickly stood before me against his brother as he demanded to move aside. "Move Leo. This little minx in angel's clothing is going to get it." **

"**Get what?" He asked, confusedly glance. "He means, butt whooping cause I'm writing another ficcy about him again but it is really about mikey this time, it happens that raph has one small part in it." I explain, abruptly. **

"**Oh? What about?" leo asked, curiously. "Um, something that you will be disappointed in as it was a true fact before Casey entered the pic—" I begun then stopped as interrupted by angry, embarrassed red clad terrapin. "Dont you dare say it, tealana or you become my hammock cover!" he warned, pointing the sai handle towards me. **

**I gulp again. "No, raph. I want to know, as she said earlier. Inquiring minds want to know, well, I'm an inquiring mind and I want to know." Leo told him, gently than waited for more to be told. "Leo, it is nothing. We're just kidding, playing in fact. Weren't we, teala?" raph quickly changed his tune and put his sai's away then faced me with an 'help a turtle out' glance. **

"**Yep, we sure were. Just kidding." I answered, backing up the cover-up. Leo glance back and forth then rose a suspicious brow and said. "You two, sure?" Leo asked, softly as he folded his arms. **

"**Absolutely." I grinned. **

"**Alright then, care to join me for some breakfast?" Leo asked, offering. "Sure, that depends on what it is." I reply. "Dont you worry your pretty little head, it is your favorite. Maple pancakes with a scoop of vanilla ice cream." Leo whispered, telling me the breakfast surprise then nuzzled in my hair. I giggle and reply. "Oh really, let's go then." **

**Walking away together, raph watched on. Folding his arms as he gave the death staring glare while tapping his foot. Walking to his side, quietly before allowing himself to be noticed as he too, watched on. "What's hap—?"**

"**Aagh, Donnie. Dont do that." Raph freaked. "What? What did I do?" don answered. "It's what ya didn't do." Raph replied, storming off. The purple clad stood, confused as he glance back and forth while watching raph storm off and both myself and Leo went to the kitchen together. Shrugged his shoulders and returned back to his lab, continuing with his new invention. **

"**Oh, almost forgot. Your book, ma'am." leo said, handing my notebook. "Thankyou. You didn't read it?" I asked, worriedly clutching the book against my chest. "No, course not. That would be invasion of privacy." Leo lied, grinning and tried to conceal his laughter as he were ever so curious about the new ficcy and wondered how it begin and end. **

"**Shall we?" leo asked, been an gentlemen—oh, uh an gentle turtle.**

**On with the story, hope you will like it. Read and review. Tootles **

**Chapter one**

**It has been six or seven months since April and Casey have been officially, dating. Spending much more time together, alone—at any chance they get when not crime fighting or fighting against the purple dragons or the Foot. **

**Raph appeared to be his usual, normal self—punching the bag, loosing his temper as he never seems to win a sparring, practice match and would have to be grasped and held back by Leo. Then, momentarily later—storm off, grunting with frustration and angry. **

**Forgetting and shrugging off the sudden outburst, then he too—leaves the dojo as nothing had recently occurred and went straight to the kitchen, making himself a bite to eat while the other two terrapin stood watching, shaking their heads. **

**Leonardo, been the eldest. Their sensei's successor, clan's provider and protector. As one day, will face the ultimate challenge when it comes to pass of taking full lead of his family but that time is not coming to pass, just yet which is all well—for now. **

**Continued with his training, comfortably sat down and begun meditating while Don left the dojo and had decided to go in the kitchen, quickly make himself a brew of hot coffee then return back to his lab and resume what he enjoys the most. **

**Thinking, inventing, computing and the list goes on and on. **

**As Raph, takes off—up out topside, to blow off some steam as he may get too much to be handled if he didn't. And for their sensei, quietly and happily meditating in his private quarters while his terrapin sons, trained and made matured decisions for themselves as they are, afterall—growing up and have to learn, of getting along together during training and learn to co-exist with each other as they only have eachother, for the time being or unless the surface world changes and accepts them for who and what they are. **

**The old rat greatly desired to see his sons happy with someone that will accept them for who and what they are when his time comes but he also fears, deeply that there will always be a challenge to try destroy them because of their appearance. Only time will tell, it would be wonderful if there were someone very special out there to accept and love his sons. **

**But that is nothing more than a dream, a dream that may never come true. A wish that he so desperately desired that will be granted to give them all, what they hoped to have of a better future. Not one that they have to live alone. **

**And not one that they have to face of always to look over their shoulders who are or will continue to kill them every time at every chance they get. Greatly proud of his sons, how far they have come as one day—he knows, that they will use what they have learned with pride and forever make their sensei honourably proud, even in death. **

**Opening his eyes, turning around but remained kneeling as he gazed upon the photograph of himself, before mutated with his late, deceased sensei—Master Hamato Yoshi.**

**Remembering the happy times they shared together until the hurtful, heartbreaking memory came like a wave and drowned the once happy memory with the feeling of loss and dread. Closed his eyes once more, as a single warm tear ran down his furred cheek then down to his jawline—lowering his gaze. **

**Then, felt an assuring hand upon his shoulder. Assuming to be his son, assuringly grasped his shoulder as he reached up. Returning the grasp, then opened his eyes as he rose his gaze when realising the hand, didn't belong to any of his terrapin sons and recognised the scent. **

**Slowly turned, faced the owner of the assuring hand. Another tear fell as he immediately recognised the visitor. Gently smiling, not saying a word as he received the returned gentle smile but also a loving, forehead kiss by his sensei's true love—Tang Shen. **

**The memory that he will always remember, was that day they met—that fateful day when Yoshimi assumed him as rodent spy and were nearly exterminated but were immediately rescued by the warm, kind-hearted woman. **

**Normally, when his master would visit in his shade appearance—only a soft, assuring smile would be given before he slowly drifted away, disappearing in the soft breeze like blue smog or sometimes, like white cherry blossom petals. **

**This was the first ever visit from Tang Shen and what a wonderful but also grateful visit. An third tear ran down his cheek but before it had the chance to meet his jawline, Tang Shen would stop the tear and loving brush it away with her thumb, warmly smiled then whispery say before she slowly disappeared as her time has been spent. "Do not fear, the world change and come to accept you all, one day. Be patient, and it will come. You will see. We shall always be with you, Splinter."**

**The old rat, gazed the ghostly shade and gently grasped her hand—softly nuzzled into her palm then softly peeked her hand, raising his eyes once more. Averting his gentle gaze and smile. Tang Shen returned the smile, stepping back slowly then stood up—not once taking her gaze away from his beautiful pools of dark brown as she slowly disappeared, leaving one reminder of her visit—the only one flower she greatly adored, once upon a time. **

**A white/pinky cherry blossom. **

**Not completely in full bloom, but vibrantly fresh as it sat where she stood—waiting to be picked up then placed in fresh, cool spring water. **

**Master Splinter, picked up the blossom then placed it a bowl of fresh spring water on the altar underneath the photograph of himself and sensei. Softly saying with an gratitude and agreeably hopeful atonement. **

"**Thankyou, Tang Shen. I do hope so, hope it will be reality—not just for me, but for my sons."**

**...**

**...to be continued in chapter two...**

**What did you think of my first chapter? There has been so many of fictions, written about Master Splinter with his sensei, Hamato Yoshi and rarely mention of Tang Shen. So, I thought to create a ficcy that also includes his late master's love. I find quite unfair she is not mention much in these ficcy's these days and I thought it would be nice to have her in mine. **

**I do apologise if I have placed tears of those who have read this ficcy. I wanted to make it, as subtle and heart-felt as possible. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as we will continue and see where this will go and where it will end. **

**I will not be giving no chapter intro of it may spoil the fiction that may be interested and this is my first Mikey/April centric ficcy. Which will be rated 'M' and depending on the description of sexual scenes and references, may be rated higher to 'R'. I do apologise once again, the explicit descriptions may offend those with a sensitive mind. I do recommend those with a sensitive mind not to read but then, it is up to you if you wish to read or not. **

**If you do continue to read my ficcy, you have been warned. Anyways,...on with the next chapter. **

**Read and review until next time...Tootles **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
~later that evening~

The orange clad terrapin prepared himself a large bowl of popcorn, icy cold cola and second bowl of ice cream with marshmallows and sprinkles. Donatello walked by, sipping his coffee and noticed that mikey was gorging himself in junkfood and watching horror movies again.

Rolled his eyes, and sighed. Continued to his room, drinking his coffee. The lair was quiet, alittle too quiet. But this was new silence that filled the lair as now that shredder and the foot clan has finally been disbanded. And half of purple dragons have been arrested along with the mob of new York. Who was left? Is the city really safe as it should be or could there be another threat just waiting to take their chance when the time revealed itself.

Tinkering on the computer, studying whatever he could find to stimulate his brain and wondered if there were any way of creating a way to make themselves, irresistible to the opposite sex. Questions of ever having a future fulfilled forever ran through his thoughts as if any one apart from april and casey would accept them. Sighing softly as he slowly drifted to sleep, laying on his forearms.

Few moments later, Donatello had fallen into a deep slumber and begun to dream. Smiled as he slept and murmured one name; april. It wasn't long when the purple clad terrapin would dream of himself and april, together and happily in love.

~meanwhile in the living room~

Mikey had cuddled the cushion as he watched the movie, eating his popcorn. Reaching for his cola, not watching how he were going to drink it as he continued to watch the movie. Deeply intrigue with the film, and had lost all senses of his surroundings that Raphael finally decided to return home but instead of going to bed; the red clad terrapin had decided to join his younger brother. Smirked deviously as he made his way to the couch and placed one hand upon mikeys shoulder which had frightened the younger terrapin.

"Ahhh! Are we under attack?" mikey jumped, taking his nunchucks out then realised Raphael stood, sniggering chuckled. "I finally got yer back, little brother."

"No fair! Don't do that, raph!" mikey panicked, grunted in a gruff. Raph continued to chuckle then sat down in the chair. "What cha watching?"

"High school of the dead." Mikey grinned and sat down. "Another zombie movie?" raph asked, uninterested. "Kinda. A anime horror. Plenty of blood and gore for you, raph." Mikey assured, smiling.

"Yeah? How much blood and gore?" raph inquired curiously, showing more interest in the film. "Have to wait and see, raphie." Mikey teased. Raph folded his arms, grumbled muttering under his breath. Mikey grinned and sniggered then said. "Youre so impatient raph." Raphael just huffed. "Heh." Resumed watching the film as he chuckled and raph grumbled.

~few hours later~

Both brothers had fallen asleep on the couch and chair while the television continued to play until the screen went blank, only static sounded. Raph snored loudly, slumping out on the chair as his limbs hung and he slightly twitched as if someone had tried to wake him then resumed snoring. Mikey incoherently spoke in his slumber as he curled up and shivered from the chill of the atmosphere with the room.

Leonardo had completed his meditation for the evening and what had caught his attention as he walked out of the dojo were the sound of the chainsaw snores whence he had noticed both his younger brothers were asleep in the living room, while the television was left on. Smiled softly, shaking his head and chuckled quietly. Grabbing two blankets and placed over Raphael and Michelangelo then switched the television off before going to bed himself. Mikey had spoke in his slumber, muttering something that sounded as he were chasing some pizza that he had eaten then night before.

Then Raphael grunted in his slumber, muttering something about as he were in drag race with casey when they first met in the alley; some years back. Leonardo shook his head again, lowly chuckled then turned on his heel and walked away, quietly to his room. Closing the door behind him, the lair was quiet except for the sounds of chain saw competing snoring that filled the walls.

~to be continued in chapter three~

I didn't want to spoil the story for you guys as how bad do you want to know what mikey dreamed? Hehehehe you will soon find out.

Read and review. Tootles 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikey heard someone call his name out from the kitchen, offering whip cream for his pancakes. Springing to his feet, and bolting to the dining room without thinking of taking out his chair before sitting down and grinned, waiting for his breakfast. "Who was pancakes? I do." He chanted.

"Here you go, mikey." A feminine voice stated as she placed the plate down before him, smiling. Looking up to her with a shock glance, blushing as he stammered. "A-april?"

"Yes?" she replied. "Since when you make breakfast for me? Where are my bros?" he answered, confused and curious. "They already had their breakfast, you overslept. So I took the majority to make you some." April explained, smiled. Raising a suspicious brow as he looked around and wondered whether if this was a dream or reality.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked. "Would you like it to be a dream or reality?" april answered, winks. Mikey blushed like a red apple, as he felt a strange sensation that was unfamiliar to him. Quickly placed both hands unto his lap and crossed both legs. April chuckled and sat across from him, holding her head within the palms of her hands as she gazed to him. "Something wrong?"

Mikey blushed darker and sheepishly smiled then stammered. "No. N-nothing's w-wrong."

"You sure?" april asked. He nodded, blushing. "I'm sure." The orange clad terrapin, blushed darkly again as he shakily ate his food. Then smiled, enjoyably hummed. April sat down, folding her hands underneath her chin as she watched and smiled. "Do they taste good, mikey?"

Happily nodded as he smiled with glee. "Yes, is there more?" he asked, hoping for seconds. "Of course, I made sure I made enough just for you." She smiled, reaching for his hand and gently caressed tenderly. This tender caress gave him a shiver. A shiver of erotic sensation that he couldn't control his sudden urges that erected palely. "Something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head quickly. "No." glancing him with soft tender, seductive gaze and yet behaved appropriately. "Are you sure?"

He nodded again, blushing darker. Standing up and took his plate once more, served the second serving of the blueberry pancakes and maple syrup. Watching her walk to the stove and observed each and every curve of her maturely grown and maturely shaped womanly frame. He suddenly had drooled without intending to do so. As april returned to the table, placed the plate down and smiled; wiping the drool from his chin. "Oh dear, mikey. Was my cooking that good that you may need a bib?" she teased and chuckled.

"No I was—" he paused and realised he was thinking what she looked like _naked._ "Yes? You were, what?" she asked, smiling whilst looking into his beautiful baby blue eyes. He blushed, then answered. "I was thinking how beautiful you are."

April smiled, gently caressed his hand and said, purring. "Why thankyou mikey, you are so sweet." Sheepishly smiled, and blushed darkly as he quickly placed both down over his lap. To cover his sudden, bulge which april had noticed and said; whispery in his ear. "Would you like me to fix that for you, _mikey_?"

His baby blue eyes widen, his cheeks become darker as he blushed. Then he finally replied with a slight stutter in his voice and nodded fast. "Y-yes."

April knelt down, turning him to face her as she gently averted both hands away from his crutch. Smiling seductively, looking sweetly to him as he blushed so dark like a apple that he couldn't control his urges as she lowered down to his groin. Moaning softly and shivered with pleasure as he closed his eyes, gently placed his hand over her head. Exhaled softly and looked down to april as she said something that made Michelangelo glanced april, quizzed.

"Mikey wake up, dude." April's mouth moved as someone else spoke. Raised his brow, confused as he said. "Huh?" then april's mouth moved again as the voice spoke through her again. "Wake up mikey!"

Mikey groaned as he opened his eyes slightly and grunted annoyed. "What the hell, man. I was having the best dream." Leo glanced his little brother while raph continued to snore loudly on the couch close by. "Oh? What kind of dream?" leo asked, curiously. Mikey looked up and said. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Leo told him. "Um, well I was—" mikey paused as he was embarrassed. "Yes? You were, what?" leo said, helping his brother to get to the point. "_Nothing_. It was nothing." He finally stated, feeling embarrassed to tell what he had dreamed about, if it were a dream. "Alright then, mikey. Come on, better get up and get ready for practice." Leo gestured as he noticed that something was alittle indifferent about how he normally behave when dreaming.

The blue clad terrapin turned to his other brother, laying on the couch and shook him to wake as it weren't long until master splinter would awake and be in the dojo to begin the daily routine of kata practice. Donatello was the first to walk out of the kitchen, just finishing his coffee to wake up and managed his way to the dojo and warmed up before practice. Raphael grunted when he shaken to wake, as he grunted, hissy at leo then lowly growled. "Yeah, yeah. I'm up. Lay off leo."

"Practice before breakfast and then you can sleep afterwards, raph." Leo told him, walking to the dojo as raphael grunted annoyed, followed after his brother with mikey finally followed.

****  
~to be continued in chapter 4~

Sorry guys this is another short chappie and had been awhile to update as I had writers block to figure where I was going with this chapter for mikey's dreams. Im also writing on my other fictions too. As I am writing a chapter for each one whichever comes to mind first. Busy busy lol anyways, read and review. Tootles


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

~Late that afternoon~

The time was unclear, as the training seem to have commence for hours as it felt to be days. Non-stop sparring, weapons practice and katas. Panting heavily and covered in hot sweat, luckily their skin were resilient to such climate and body heat that ordinary humans would suffer from such diversities as the turtles have the advantage when it comes to training.

Splinter gave command to each technique in response, to practice properly and strengthen. With a tap of his walking stick, announcing the session has finally ended. And all four turtles bowed their sensei then collapsed to the ground. Donatello dropped to his knees, Raphael collapsed to his knees and hands supporting himself up from the cold floor. Mikey had fallen to his shell and finally Leonardo, fell to his behind as he propped one knee and supported his forearm.

"Ok, I can't move." Donatello said, wincing tiredly. "Who wants to move?" Raphael questioned, irritably. "Wake me for breakfast." Mikey requested. "Note to self, buy Mikey new deodorant." Leo told himself. "Did Mikey just say something about waking him for breakfast?" Raphael asked.

"I believe so." Donatello answered. The red clad terrapin chuckled then stated. "Didn't we just had breakfast? And to wake him for breakfast would mean that we'd had trained a day straight. Where the day go?"

"Have no idea, raph." Don replied. "Oh hardy har har, guys. Rub it in why don't ya." Mikey whined, unimpressed. "We have concluded for the day, we shall resume your training in the morning." Splinter told his sons as he made his way to the bedroom, closing the door behind him as Mikey impersonated him which a response of showing that he weren't ignorant. "I heard that."

Mikey's brothers teased him and laughed as he was caught for impersonating their sensei. "Laugh it up, you guys. I don't know about you but I am hungry." Mikey walked to the kitchen in search to make himself, something to eat. "Where does he put it all?" Donatello wondered. "I think he has empty space up here." Raph pointed to his head, as to say where and how their youngest brother can is able to eat without becoming sick from continuous consuming food. Both don and Leo sighed in unison before making their separate ways as don went to the lab and Leo to the dojo. Raph turned to the direction where the living room and turned the television on. It wasn't long when Mikey finally made his way to the living room with a large bowl of butter smothered popcorn and large glass of cold milk.

"Oi, Mikey where's mine?" raph teased. "Get your own." Mikey told him. "Ha-ha, just kidding Mikey. Honest." Raph laughed, smirking. "Yeah, yeah. Real funny, raph. What is the movie anyway?" he replied.

"Nothing much, thought this new to show called the 'dance in the vampire bund' looks good." Raph finally answered. "Vampire bund? Let's watch it." Mikey encouraged his brother to watch and leave the TV on the channel it was on. The red clad terrapin sighed and answered defeated. "Fine."

****  
one hour later

Raphael had fallen asleep to the TV show as it seemed to bore him while Mikey continued watching and held the edge his seat to know exactly where this story line was going. Cradling his jaw upon folded hands as he watched the show and smiled then suddenly his expression changed when the episode ended. "Oh darn, there gotta be another episode. Please say there is." He stated, looking through the television guide and the orange clad terrapin sighed, disappointed when he found that he would have to wait until the following evening for the next episode.

Turning the television off, placing the remote down on the table then walked away as he left his older brother in the arm chair that snored loudly. Closed his door behind him and leaped to his hammock then cuddled his teddy bear that he named; after Garfield's bear, pooky. It wasn't long when he fell asleep soundly then begun to dream.

****  
"Mikey, where are you?" April's voice called out to him. "Huh?" he answered confused. "Mikey, are you coming to play or not?" April called out to him once again. Scratching his head, confused then looked around himself as he sat on the couch. "Play?" he repeated. Then his cheeks flushed with dark crimson as he finally saw the feminine leg been hung out from the bedroom; his bedroom. Seeing leg dressed in orange stocking lace that lead up to lace dressed pelvis. "Want to play or not, Mikey dear? If you do, please follow me." April teased erotically.

Mikey couldn't resist the chance and had sprung up from the couch and within seconds, in the bedroom where the red haired beauty waited. Inviting him closer to her as she laid on a queen sized, Egyptian sheet bed. He blushed darker, breathed heavily as he slowly stepped forward to her. She giggled a little and commented seductively. "Looks as Mikey junior wants to come and play for sure."

"Mikey junior?" he repeated. April pointed down to his loins and repeated herself. "Mikey junior wants to play." He looked down and covered himself with his hands as he was greatly embarrassed, then suddenly April said something that made Mikey feel comfortable with himself. "It is alright, Mikey. It is alright, it is natural to feel _excited._ Do you want me?"

Mikey couldn't resist the temptation, drooled hungrily and nodded fast as he was unable to reply and just lunged to the bed and hovered over her. Smiling warmly, gently caressed his cheeks in her hands and deeply gazed into his beautiful baby blue eyes as she draped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Mikey's throbbing turtle hood, pulsed with anticipation and desire to meet with April's warm womanhood as it became so irresistible to resist.

Just as Mikey entered, and glanced deeply in april's eyes. The dream had faded as the veil of darkness wavered over then he had awoken to the sound of alarm clock, beeping. Grunting frustratingly as he reached over and pressed the snooze button and exhaled hotly as he realised his covers were sticky and wet. His terrapin member was still erect and pulsing.

"Was that a dream?" he wondered.

****  
~to be continued in chapter 5

Sorry for the late update, wonder if mikey gets the chance to have his first time with april? Seems that each and every of the four brothers are going to have a chance with the red haired beauty. Lol read and review, tootles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Donatello yawned as he walked out of his room and made his way to mikey's door. Gently knocked and waited for a reply. He yawned again, and knocked a little harder. "Just a minute." Mikey finally answered. "Um, sure. I'll wait."

Two minutes later, Donatello still waited outside his brother's bedroom. The purple clad terrapin wondered curious but yet, confused to what had mikey scuffing through whatever had made so much ruckus then finally the door opened. "What's up, Donnie?" he sheepishly smiled as he pretended to had overslept. "Everything ok, mikey?" he asked, concerned. "Oh yeah, _everything_." He paused and yawned the continued. "Is fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it never takes two minutes for you to answer. Are you sure that you are ok?" Donatello asked again, showing his concern. "Yes, all is good." He smiled sheepishly. "Alrighty then." He answered, then walked away. Mikey was feeling very embarrassed that he hurried to dispose the evidence, unfortunately he was caught by his older brother. "What is _that_?" the red clad terrapin asked, leaning against the wall. "Eep! Don't do that raph!" mikey shrieked. "Do what?" he grinned.

"Sneak up on people." Mikey answered, catching his breathe. Raphael chuckled and said. "Correction, we aint exactly people."

"In a way, we are." Mikey told him. "Smart ass." Raph commented. "So what is that?" he asked again. "This? It's _nothing_." Mikey replied, making out to be nothing but raph knew different as he smirked. "Nothing? It don't smell, nothing to me."

Mikey's cheeks flushed dark in embarrassment and hurried to place the sheets in the washer. Raph watched his baby brother run out, like a cloud of smoke. Chuckled alittle, knowing that something was up and figured that his baby brother is coming to maturity _finally_. Raphael had a idea, that struck him and wondered it would be a good time to introduce him to a girl. One that has no issue, have physical contact with turtles like them. Taking his phone out and made the call then arranged a meeting.

Meanwhile, in the laundry room. Mikey hurried to stuff the sheets in the washer and piled in a ton of wash powder in then set the cycle. He had jumped again, when Leonardo walked in and asked. "Why so much powder, mikey?"

"No reason. Just like my sheets to be super clean." He answered, trying to keep from sweating. "Is there something wrong mikey? You are sweating bro." leo asked again, concerned. "Everything is fine, leo." Bolting out of the room as leo watched him then shrugged his shoulders. Turned to the door when a thud and cry caught his attention, rushing out to see what had happened and found both mikey and april on the floor. Holding their heads. "Ow." Mikey winced. "Ouch, my head." April winced also, looking up. "Oh mikey, did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I did." She quickly apologised.

Mikey blushed darkly and had sprung to his feet, hurrying to his room where he kept himself away for the remainder of the morning. April blinked confused as she was assisted to her feet with the aid of Leonardo that also confusedly blinked. "What just happened, leo?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, mikey has been acting strangely."

"_Odd_." She commented. "Mikey had always been the hyperactive, funny one. What happened to our comedian?" she continued, worried. "I have no idea, april." Leo replied, then walked away as april had went her separate as well.

*****  
to be continued in chapter six


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The poor and deeply embarrassed orange clad terrapin, not only paced back and forth in his room but had tried to read his favourite comic on the silver sentry. Which didn't help much at all. The imprinted memories of his recent erotic dreams continued to play on his mind. His body responded quickly to the arousal and begun to shake.

Slowly became confused to this unfamiliar sensation, well to his acknowledgement it was just something that he only heard of or about, due to he would block it out with his head phones and listen to music or play video games. Raphael would tease and torment him, when he'd get blushy about certain parts of a movie that would have sex scenes in them. Normally he'd leave the room, ignore it all but now. Had become too much for him.

He is growing to curious and greatly need the relief but he didn't know where or how to begin. But one thing he is sure, he is attracted to April. Has the biggest crush on her, and he didn't know how to tell her without getting his heart broken. His room was a mess, comics spread about on the floor even on his bed. Taking a seat on the edge his bed, exhaled deeply and slow as he clasped his hands in-between his thighs. Looking down to the floor and begun to think about the erotic dreams he had. Then seconds later, he was interrupted by the soft knocking on the door. "Mikey." Donatello gently called. The knocking resumed when he didn't reply.

"Mikey, something wrong? Want to talk about it?" he continued, worried as the purple clad terrapin offered a listening ear. At first, mikey didn't want to talk about his dreams but then he thought on it further and finally replied. "Promise not to tell?"

"I promise not to tell, mikey. Now will you let me in." he requested, waiting on the other side as Mikey finally got up and opened the door. Donatello walked in and saw the mess of his room. "What happened, mikey. This is not you." He looked to his younger brother, with concern glance. "I have been having these weirdo dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Donatello asked. "Dreams about." He paused, and tried to demonstrate with his fingers as he said. "_Together_." Donatello's eyes widen with raised eyeridge. "Oh? I see, well. Uh, hmm."

"What is it? Is it bad?" Mikey worriedly replied, with a scared frown. "No, no not at all. It is perfectly normal, it seems you are a late bloomer Mikey." Donatello begun, explaining slowly. "Late bloomer? What does that mean, Donnie?" Mikey replied, not understanding what was explained until finally the purple clad suggested that his younger brother to sit down.

"Do you get hot, shake while sleeping?" Donatello asked, gently. Mikey blushed darkly and stammered embarrassedly, gulped hard. "Y-yes."

Donatello knew exactly what his brother was experiencing. "Mikey, you are experiencing wet dreams." Mikey blushed more and stammered again. "O-Oh?"

Donatello smiled, stood up and gently patted his shoulder. "Welcome to manhood, technically puberty." Scratching his head, biting his lip then replied. "So, when can I have my first time?"

"Whenever you are ready." Donatello answered, smiling proud. "Do you have any mags?" he asked, curiously smiled. "No, mikey. Maybe can try to borrow a few from Raph." He suggested, then left the room. "Donnie." He called. Turning back to his brother and answered. "Yeah."

"Did you ever have a crush on April?" Mikey asked as it felt like a bombshell dropped unto his older brother as he darkly blushed then tried to lie but couldn't. "Well, I, uh." Heavily exhaled, rubbing the back of his head. "You did, didn't you?" Mikey asked again, waiting for a reply. Donatello nodded and finally answered. "Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a crush on her and been dreaming about her." Mikey explained, embarrassed. "Congrats, little brother. But I suggest you leave it be." Donatello instructed his brother then gently said. "You always can tell her but she may tell you what you don't want to hear."

Leaving his room and closed the door, heavily exhaled as Raphael stood waiting close by, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "So, how is our baby brother?"

"Mikey, is experiencing life and adjusting slowly." Donatello replied, walking past the red clad terrapin as he watched then said. "Meaning, that he is needing some dirty fun?"

Donatello blushed darkly and stammered alittle then cleared his throat. "You can say that but I think, this is mikey we are talking about here."

"I know that, but he is finally going to have the experience that we already have and had. Where do we start?" raphael smirked as he already planned of getting a fresh sweet, lady friend that is willing to play with turtles. "I don't think, mikey wants to do it with whom you like to chase on evening basis, raph."

"Oh no fun, Donnie. Gotta live alittle, bro." Raph teased, and chuckled. "I'll get the mags from my collection."

"How big is this _collection_?" Donatello curiously inquired, trying to keep his sudden blush hidden. "Like you would want to _know_." Raph smirked and chuckled little. "Back in jiffy."

Donatello was stunned to the box, filled with countless of dirty mags inside. "Is this?" he begun and paused, looking up to raphael with widen glance of curiosity. Raphael shook his head, smiled his cocky smirk and chuckled then answered. "Let's just say this is one of a few boxes, I have stashed away."

"Are you serious?" Donatello glanced, wide eyed embarrassed. "You're welcome to look, just gotta ask." Raph told him, walking by and knocked on Mikey's door. "Yo, mikey. Got a present for you." Watching his red clad brother, carrying the box of dirty mags unaware that Leonardo stealthily walked and stood by him, startled him. "Ok, Donnie what's going on?"

"Eep." Donnie leaped up, like a scarce cat. "Sorry, Donnie. What's going on?" Leo apologised and repeated his question. "Nothing much at all." Donnie finally answered and retreated to his room, where all made sense when buried in his gadget inventing.

Few seconds later after, Raphael walked out of Mikey's room with a huge grin on his face. Leo had to ask what so fascinating or what he was so happy about. "What did I miss?"

"A lot, actually fearless leader. Mikey is finally becoming a man." He replied, walking by him and disappeared in his room. And one word that escaped the blue clad terrapin's mouth. "Oh?"

Ok, well. Hope this turned out well as trying to think like a guy isn't easy just like it would be difficult for a guy to think like a woman when we think differently. When it comes to sex. Anyway, onward to the next chapter. Tootles ;)


End file.
